


My enemy, ally and friend- Technoblade & Dream

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Sleepyboisinc, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Depression?, Not a ship, Sad boi, friendship :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: Technoblade deeply misses Wilbur and Phil, to a point where he thinks their friendship and the SleepyBoisInc was based on a lie, fortunately, he now has by his side an enemy, now teammate, and most definitely a new friend.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 403





	1. This is supposed to a one-shot

Sometimes it was hard recollecting your thoughts, maybe it was the sleepiness, maybe it was the quantity of thoughts, either way, sometimes the only thing Techno could do to stop the storm inside his head was to sit down on the edge of a cliff and watch the world silently.

It was still, yet bursting with life… it was silent, yet full of all kinds of sounds.

Techno took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds: he had found a monster he could not slay with a sword and shield… neither with arrows and potions.

The thought of abandonment was something brute force couldn’t defeat.

Let’s address the elephant in the room, shall we?

Since Techno had been split apart from the SleepyBoisInc in Minecraft Championship, Techno could not shake off the feeling of getting abandoned… no… left out?.. no… he felt like an immovable burden was lifting off of Wilbur’s and Phil’s shoulders… and that burden… was him.

He had begged them to always team together because he was uncomfortable teaming up with unknown players… yes, they agreed but…

What if they were doing it only to please him? What if they didn’t care about him?

What if they were happy he couldn’t team with them anymore?

A shiver went down Techno’s spine, he didn’t think that was true… wasn’t it?

He sighed and took his head between his hands, shaking lightly.

There was no way that was right… They were the SleepyBois! Three great friends that always had each others backs… right?

Techno had recently gotten out of the potato war, meaning that he didn’t have a lot of time to talk to them, they supported him, listening to his rambles for hours… But what if Tommy was a better friend than him?

Tommy was energetic and played way more with Phil and Wilbur than Techno ever did.

What if?.. no… there’s no way…

…

But what if?

Techno looked at the valley underneath him, the Minecraft Champions server wasn’t the most aesthetically pleasing one, but it served its purpose: It helped Youtubers and Streamers alike to practice for the next competitions, Techno didn’t spend a lot of time in here, but when he did it was always pretty full, allowing players to get in a discord call and talk without the eyes of viewers and fans on them.

Distracting himself from his thoughts by looking around was working quite well… but he couldn’t ignore it anymore…

What if Tommy was slowly taking his place in the SleepyBoisInc?

A shiver went down his spine. He desperately hoped he was wrong…

But this feeling was more real than he liked to admit.

Oh so many times he had seen the three of them in a call, oh so many times he had seen them playing till morning together…

“Lost in thoughts, Technoblade?”

He snapped his head in the direction of the unexpected voice. He wasn’t expecting to see the blonde boy with the green hoodie to be honest, but they didn’t have to pretend to be enemies anymore, he didn’t have to be alarmed of his presence anymore… so he relaxed the shoulders he didn’t know he tensed up.

“Yeah… something like that…”

It was a reflect of his to always place a hand on his sword when he heard movements behind him, so he moved it back to his lap, spine curved and head looking down.

“Chin up king, your crown is falling”

Dream quickly caught Techno’s crown which was slowly threatening to slip off the head it was placed on.

Techno couldn’t help but flinch at that comment… they always said that to him… Phil and Wilbur always said those words to cheer him up when he wasn’t feeling too well or his anxiety had taken over… Wilbur and Phil…

Dream noticed how sad Techno looked, and how trapped in his own mind he was, it was a common recurrence lately, but Dream had never had the guts to ask him since Techno could be… aggressive and over-protective without realizing it, and Dream was scared to bother him, so he never asked.

But it’s now or never, right?

“What’s going on Techno? You look lost”

_In a way, you aren’t wrong,_ he thought, but said nothing, fidgeting with the soft fur of his cape.

The blonde boy stiffly sat down next to him, admiring the view as well, legs dangling off the cliff.

“Look Techno,” the crowned pig turned his head so he could see the green hoodie, but not his face, “I-I know we haven’t talked much… and we were… quote on quote rivals ‘till recently… but if anything is on your mind, a-anything at all… I’ll be here to listen”

Dream was stuttering more in his brain than he actually was, talking to Techno as a friend was something he never imagined and it took him time to get used to it… but he cared for Techno… even if they had the same age, to him, Techno knew way more and he looked up at him like some sort of… idol… even if he had more subscribers than him.

The pig-skinned man still wasn’t looking at him, Dream felt like he messed up, like he wasn’t supposed to be there, so they sat in silence next to each other, one freaking out, the other debating with himself.

Did Dream need to know about his theory of the Sbi? Did he need to know that he missed them dearly and was scared to confront them, even if it was just a casual greet?

No… he didn’t need to… he thought to himself, but Phil always told him that keeping his thoughts to himself wasn’t going to make a difference so…

“Are you sad that the Dream team got split up in Mcc?”

Dream was so surprised to hear Techno’s voice he jumped, he was even more surprised that the question was addressed to him.

“Uh… uhm… well… y-yeah? I guess I’m kinda sad that I c-can’t play with th-them? They are my best friends after a-all… “

Dream was taken off guard and his stuttering was inevitable.

He never stuttered when they were live or recording since Dream told himself that Techno was talking to him to make content and entertain, so he was able to act cocky in front of him since he was “better than Technoblade”... he knew that statement wasn’t wrong, but if Techno would set his mind to it, he could easily surpass him.

“Well… I’m… very sad I can’t play with Phil and Will but… “

Was he ready to expose himself? Was he ready to get judged by Dream? No… not really… Techno was one to keep his burdens all to himself, placing a smile as a curtain to avoid everyone seeing what was hiding inside.

Wilbur and Phil could see straight through his act and they would annoy him until he let out everything… but they weren’t there right now, they weren’t there for him… but Dream was.

“I honestly miss them very much… I know I was the first one to find myself a team without them... yet… something is bothering me-”

“You’re afraid to get replaced?”

Techno’s eyes widened as he turned to face the blonde boy with a white mask, in complete shock.

“H-how did you..?”

Dream smirked, collecting his legs and squeezing them into his chest.

“I was afraid of that too… Have you ever watched a manhunt video with BadBoyHalo in it?”

Techno nodded, imitating Dream by bringing his right leg to his chest.

“The synergy between George Sapnap and BBH is amazing, Bad is an amazing leader and while I was being silent not to give myself away… They laughed, joked and had tons of fun together… and as much as I tried to join in… They even ignored me from time to time… hell, they even called themself the “Three Muffinteers”... I honestly was scared they were replacing me with Bad…”

Techno looked at the server in front of them, the players looked like ants from where he was standing.

“And what did you do?”

Dream looked at Techno and sighed, his stuttering went away in a heartbeat, Techno was vulnerable. He was asking him help, Dream, his enemy, from the eyes of the fanbase… Dream had a hard time not to freak out like a fanboy, but this was serious, Techno was serious, and so was going to be his attempt to help him.

“Nothing, I was actually very sad for the entire night…”

Techno looked down, already hopeless.

“But the next day, as I joined a call, George and Sapnap were there, happy to hear from me… acting like the day before never happened.”

Techno tilted his head in confusion, Dream took a deep breath and turned to face him, “Look Techno, they can’t replace you, everyone is their own person, with their own personality, quality and flaws, even if it looks like Tommy is taking your place, he can’t replace you because he isn’t you!”

Techno was astonished by Dream’s words, he had recently watched a couple of his videos to understand what type of players he was and all he had seen was a confident, solitary player who thought almost always two steps ahead and never went in without a plan. Realizing these kind words were coming from him, they definitely made him look more human… same with himself showing Dream this insecurity of his, made him look human too.

“C’mere Techno, you look like you need a hug”

Techno was pulled in an embrace he didn’t expect nor want, his whole body was stiff because of the unwanted human touch, but he wasn’t a robot, he wasn’t perfect, and as he looked at the green of Dream’s hoodie and the blonde of his hair, the memories poured in.

Phil…

He couldn't hold in the sobs at this point and broke down.

Dream imagined how hard for his pride this had to be, crying on a shoulder of someone he barely knew, he just remained silent, trying his hardest not to move to break this moment.

~~~~~

After the hiccups calmed down, Techno’s weight shifted and Dream took it as a sign to let him go, his eyes were red from the tears and his cheeks were still full of tears, so was Dream shoulder.

“S-sorry about that…”

Techno apologized while looking at the wet spots on the other man’s hoodie, turning away from him to blow his nose.

“Don’t worry, we all need to cry sometimes, I’m happy I was able to help you… as a teammate… and a friend”

Dream cringed instantly, thinking he pushed his luck too far by calling him friend, but Techno just smiled at the comment, wiping the remaining tears away with his sleeve.

“I might not be Wilbur or Philza but… if you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask, I promise I won’t judge”

Techno was looking beneath him, he smiled again before he placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder to help himself get up.

“Thank you, I'll’ keep that in mind... Now, I’m kinda hungry, I know a place that makes good burgers, want to go get something to eat? it’s on me” he extended his arm to Dream, pointing at it with his eyes.

It was Dream’s turn to smile, he took Techno’s hand to help him get up, “I can’t refuse, can I? Well then, lead the way” he gestured Techno to go first, when he started walking, Dream following right after.

“Want to 1v1 later? I could teach you some tricks about 1.9 combat if you’d like”

“What a nerd, always thinking about practising… sure, why not? But don’t complain if you get destroyed, I’m better than you think I am”

They both laughed, hands in pockets and diamond sword strapped on their back.

Maybe opening up to him wasn’t such a bad idea.


	2. Kinda of a continuation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say that this is kind of a “sequel” of my fanfiction “My enemy, ally and friend”.
> 
> While I was watching Mcc, before Dream took the victory shot in dodgeball, Techno said “Dream please! I’ll tell everyone on my Youtube channel to subscribe to you!” aka, I’ll shout you out if you win it.
> 
> If you have read the first part of this fanfiction, you remember how Dream still looked up to Techno even if he was the one with the most subscribers, so this is what my mind thought when the Pink parrots won Mcc 8:

Dream was the only one remaining of his team on the dodgeball field, it was him versus Hbomb, the man that denied the victory to Technoblade and his team last time.

He remembers it only vaguely since he was quite pissed that his team didn’t make it to the finals since the score was so close.

But Techno was stressing out very hard about it, so he guessed it had scarred him deep.

Two arrows dropped in the middle of the now very small arena, he immediately shot one as he picked it up. Miss.

He cringed, what was he doing? They were so close, it couldn’t end like this, not with all of the pressure and expectations on him.

“Dream!”

He looked up to his right, searching in the large crowd for the familiar voice that called out for him.

Techno was gripping the railing, his upper body leaning out of the barrier. “Dream please! I’ll tell everyone on my Youtube channel to subscribe to you!”

His eyes widened, the fear mixed with the trust in him in Techno’s eyes was something he wasn’t expecting to see.

Dream had now seen all of the parts of Techno that only the SleepyBoisInc had seen:

The stressed, scared, sad and genuine side of Techno.

He gripped the bow in his hand.

They weren’t enemies or allies anymore.

He nodded at the pig-masked man and stretched the bow with the last arrow:

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his opponent trying to dodge him and with little to no hesitation, he fired…

They were friends.

And hit.

The crowd exploded, his teammates shouting out of joy were the loudest thing in his ears, covering the music and the megaphone announcing their victory.

They had done it, he had done it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the hype had died down a bit and Techno had finally mustered up the courage to go talk to his Sleepy friends, the last firework exploded in the night sky above the lobby. Techno and Dream were back on the hill they first opened up to each other, the same spot they became allies and friends.

“Good job dude” Techno was, as always, dangling his feet off of the fall, the other leg close to his chest, diamond sword and bow laying next to Dream’s.

“You are the second player to ever complete the parkour race, and like me, to win a championship the second time you played in it” Dream’s cheeks had a very faint hint of red, still not used to compliments coming from the Minecraft youtuber.

“Thanks… you carried too, especially in dodgebolt, it was my first time to the semi-finals and my hands were shaking” he looked at his hands, half-blaming himself for missing so much, his hands weren’t completely still yet.

Techno chuckled, looking at the lights of the main lobby, “You know… this championship was just as fun as the SleepyBoisInc + Tommy one… that brings back memories…” He was lost in his own thoughts, Dream sighed, enjoying the peace and quiet after all of the adrenaline.

“I know this probably isn’t the best time to discuss this but…” Techno looked at him, tilting his head to the side, waiting for the other boy to continue his phrase.

“Are you ok with doing the duel Mr.Beast proposed?” He brought both his knees to his chest, hugging them as he spoke, “I don’t mean to brag but, I’m a bit more used to 1.9 combat than you are and... the pressure on both of us…”

“I’ll be fun” Dream glared at Techno with shock.

“If it was proposed a month ago, I would have probably said no, but we’re friends right? We can act like enemies and trash-talk each other while recording, and off-camera, just laugh at it and enjoy the free clout AND free money!” He further explained, gaining a smirk from the boy wearing the green hoodie.

“I like how you think… yeah, then maybe it won't be as bad” he placed his hands behind his head, extending and crossing his legs in a very anime-like confident pose.

Techno smoothly stood up, placing his hands on his hips, the cape moving slightly because of the breeze.

“Wanna go get something to eat?” he turned to the other boy, “After all that carryin' I’m quite hungry” Dream laughed and got to his feet, both of them picking up their tools and securely strapping them on their back.

Dream picked up the white smiley mask and the pig mask, “Here” handing the latter to the Techno.

“Ah- thank you” he took his mask and placed it on his head, not feeling the need of covering his face with it. Dream feeling the same.

“Shall we?” Dream pointed to the road, starting the trek downhill.

But this time, Dream wasn’t walking behind him, he was walking next to him, next to his friend, ally, and fake-enemy.


End file.
